


Just For You

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A special version of my new manip especially for my fans on Instagram!! :)





	Just For You

Hello Instagram friends!

I was a bit confused but, you know, kinda flattered when people started reposting my manips/edits to instagram. But all those people forgot to credit me, which made me sad, so I started watermarking my edits for those forgetful reposters, though I was always generally against watermarking (for myself). I figured at least this way people could find my other stuff!

But then, I made an edit that wasn't very popular- it got zero comments here. I was a little sad because I thought it came out well and I thrive on feedback, but I figured the ship just wasn't very popular. I was super surprised when a third party messaged me- someone had reposted a blurry screenshot of the edit, said it came from ao3, then sent the edit directly to the actor in it. Yikes! Luckily the actor didn't seen offended. I guess that fanperson just forgot to take the 10 seconds to say "I liked this!" because they were busy reposting it, writing a caption for it, and sending it to the actor. So now my Ao3 works can only been seen if you're logged in. Hopefully that will help people remember to comment if they're going to be sending it around! 

And finally, I got another surprise when another third party messaged me- an actor in a different one of my edits had featured it on instagram! Exciting! The version they used had a giant watermark another instagram user had put over my watermark (obscuring it so it couldn't be read) before reposting it. I am sure this was just an accident on their part, and not a deliberate attempt to take credit for themself for something I worked so hard on. 

So I came up with a special version of my new manip (that I haven't even posted yet!!!) specifically for all these kind people on instagram that love my work, I hope you enjoy it!

I'm really proud of how this one came out- I really like how the lighting came out (I love those neon lights!), how the colors matched (I love the color I made the pool table!) how natural Betty's shirt looks (it took a while but it finally worked!) and so many of the small details. I hope you like it to and look forward to hearing your comments!!! :)


End file.
